MegamanEXE - Rebirth
by XeroKageVoid
Summary: The following takes place within the game universe. What if Megaman, Hub, did not die within ALPHA? How would he react to being replaced by a backup? How would he face Lan? What if he were to meet the backup? How would he deal with being reborn as someone, something, else? Follow Hub down his path home, or down his path to darkness.
1. Chapter 1 - Home Sweet Home

Chapter 1.

Home Sweet Home.

 _It has been several months since the ALPHA BEAST incident, and Lan is at home, resting and rejoicing at Megaman's reconstruction. He sits on his bed with his trusty and ever-present PET device at his side, and within it, the rebuilt Megaman yakking away and nagging him as usual to complete his homework. It's as if nothing had ever changed; as if Megaman has never been deleted. His Navi is well aware that he is not the original Megaman, that he is not the Navi that Dad had built.. That he was not Hub. But despite it all, he still feels like he is Lan's brother, and that nothing could ever change that. Lan suddenly smiles, taking the blue bomber by surprise._

"What? What are you smiling at?" Asks the blue Navi. "You never smile at anything ever related to homework, or at me nagging you for that matter. In fact, by now you're usually stuffing your pillow at my screen." He says, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"It's just.." Lan pauses. "It's just good to have you back, Megaman.." He smiles softly and raises the PET to eye-level. "I gotta admit.. It's been tough without you, buddy. I even missed you yakking at me and waking me up every morning." He chuckles. "Bossing me around, telling me to make my bed. To do my homework. I just.." He lowers his eyes, recalling the moment they thought that they had defeated the ALPHA BEAST.

" _Good bye, Lan!" Said Megaman as he ejected his NetOp. Lan remembers the bright light, the feeling of being pulled away and back into the real world. He remembers the sudden shock of being back in his own body; flesh and blood. Alive. He remembers looking over to Wily, the blank look in his eyes... The soullessness. Wily was gone. Stuck inside ALPHA. With a shiver, he weakly looks down at his PET, the words on the screen... His eyes moistened and the tears streaming as the words "DELETED" flashed, again and again. His best friend... His brother... Megaman... Hub... He was gone... He remembers trying to fight off the Officials that were taking him away from the machine. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. After all they had been through... Defeating Gospel... Defeating Zero and making him into a Navi... They did the impossible! It couldn't be! It can't! "MEGAMAAAAAAAN! HUB! NO! GET OFF ME! HE NEEDS ME! HUB! Hub.." He sobbed. "Come back... Please.. God please, let him come back..." He whimpered as they carried him away and put him in a stretcher and loaded him onto the rescue chopper. "Get him to the hospital as fast as you can. Now!" Ordered Chaud. He looked at Lan, giving him a hard look, which gradually softened into a deep sadness. "I'm sorry, Lan. I truly am." Said Chaud as he placed a hand on his rival's shoulder. "For what it's worth... He died a hero."_

"Lan...?" Asked the Navi on the screen. "Lan... Are you okay...?"

"Uhm.. I uh.." Lan looks away as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "Yeah. I just.." He smiles tenderly at the blue Navi. "I'm just glad you're back. Even if you're a pain!" He chuckles, flashing Megaman his signature stubborn grin.

Megaman stares at Lan for a moment, then laughs. "A pain? Well look who's talking, Mr. 'I'm a hero but have the brain of a sponge!'"

"You! Why I oughta!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Doubts and accidents

Chapter 2.

Doubts and Accidents

 _The two start arguing and bantering back and forth, just like old times. Mom and Dad sit at the dinner counter, smiling at the sound of the two boys going at it._

"Well, it certainly IS Megaman. No other Navi I know of would put up with Lan's stubbornness." Says Dad. "I'm happy that I backed up his Data beforehand. Otherwise our poor son would truly be at a loss.."

"Darling.." Says Mom as she puts a gentle hand on his. "He's back, and that's all that matters. Right?" She smiles. "It's all over. That... thing is dead. Lan and Megaman came out on top. Albeit Hub was lost for a little while, you brought him back." She gets up and kisses him softly. "You're my hero too, love." She walks towards the kitchen and start chopping up veggies. "Now, wash up and get ready for dinner! Tell Lan to wash up as well, please?"

"Of course, love." He says, getting up and walking to the restroom. _"I just hope it truly is Hub... I'm just a programmer, but somehow we managed to save our son from death by turning him into a Navi. But him being deleted.. Was the back up truly enough? Did I truly save our son? Or is it just... A program now...?"_ He thought to himself. "Lan! Dinner! Come down and wash up, kiddo!" He yelled. "In a minute, dad!" Was the response. He stares at himself in the mirror. _"A program..."_

…...…...

"Well. I think we've cleaned the place out." Says a grey-haired Official. "All evidence. All paperwork. And all programs have been confiscated. We just need the forklift to get this damned supercomputer out of here so we can begin to analyze the data on it. ALPHA's remains could prove to be hazardous, even with it gone." A piece of debris lands on his suit from the roof. He stares at the white powder in annoyance, before sweeping it away. "Do you need anything else, Mr. Blaze?"

"No." Responds the teenager. He stares at the large machine, regarding it with disgust. _"A machine designed to contain and exploit a monster. A monster we created. A monster that just didn't want to stay dead, and killed a friend as a result. Wily didn't deserve life."_ He thought to himself. They had dragged Wily from the muck of ALPHA's remains. He was obviously mentally scarred and terrified, but managed to get away with very minor injuries. The mysterious Navi that belonged to the orange-haired man had dragged Wily's soul back into his body and ejected him from the machine. Chaud sighed in resignation. "I suppose no one deserves a fate such as that." He muttered to himself, watching the Official walk back to the helicopter. He gives the machine one last look before turning his back on it and walking to the chopper himself. _"At least we're going to be able to dismantle and destroy this damn thing, once and for all after it is taken back to SciLab."_ "Take off. Back to SciLab. Radio the demo-team to move that computer as soon as possible and to destroy this place." He ordered the pilot, sweeping his white and black bangs from his face. "Yessir!" Responded the pilot.

As the helicopter takes off, the rush of wind from the blades pushes over a weakened pillar, sending it crashing to the ground. The vibrations cause another piece of debris to fall from the ceiling, right above the computer. It shatters on the console's controls, hitting the "EMERGENCY REBOOT" switch. As the helicopter flies away, the computer roars back to life, bringing the remaining systems back online, and reactivating the cyber-world within it. A broken monitor flickers an image, overseeing the area that ALPHA inhabited. The broken screen flashes again, and a figure is briefly seen, slowly emerging from the mucky floor, before fizzing out and going black.


	3. Chapter 3 - Our Son

Chapter 3.

Our Son...

"Mmm mmm! Your meals are always the best mom!" Quipped Lan as he holds his full belly, grinning happily.

"Well of course! I cooked them, you know." Responds the mother with a smug grin. She stands and takes their plates. "Now, Lan, go upstairs and clean your room! Hero or not, your room needs-a-cleanin and you're the one to do it!"

"Aww mom... C'mon...! I just cleaned it..." He stops, counting in his head, then recoiling mentally and grinning sheepishly. "Recently...ish..?"

"Laaaaaan...?" Asks the mother with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay you win, Mom. Better you telling me than Mr. OCD here." He taps the holster holding his PET.

"Oy! I heard that!" Quips the blue Navi from within the device.

"Ahhh shuddup, Megaman." Responds Lan playfully.

"Lan, be nice to Megaman. He just got back for Chrissakes." Says Dad.

Lan rolls his eyes with an exaggerated movement, takes out his PET and looks at Megaman. "I'm soooorryyy Megamaaaaaaan... I promise to be nicerrrrr to youuuuu..." He drawls. The blue Navi responds by sticking out his tongue. "See? He's being mean too!" Lan fakes sadness and "Boo-hoos'" into his arm.

"Oh, you two! Definitely brothers.." Says Mom with a smile. "Anyway, upstairs! Go on!"

"Yes Mom" say the two as Lan turns around and runs upstairs.

Hikari Senior stares at his plate, deep in thought.

"Darling?" Asks his wife.

"Hm? Oh yes. I uh." He snaps back to and takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Just a little tired, my love. That's all." He lies.

"Well, okay darling. Help me with the dishes?" She motions to the sink.

"Yes, of course." He gets up and begins helping his wife.

"You know.. I've been married to you for many years now.. I know when you're trying to hide something." She says, giving him a side glance. "Something you want to talk about?"

He sighs and smiles gently. "You know me so well.. It's.." He sighs again. "It's Megaman. I've just been worried that... maybe I shouldn't have brought him back.."

"Why? Lan is so happy you did so. Why doubt this..?" She asks, wiping a plate clean.

"It's..." He stares at his reflection in the silverware he wipes. "What is it's not... Him?"

"What do you mean?" She stops and turns to him.

"What if... It's not Hub..? What if it's not our son..? What if this time he is truly just.. ? Darling." He leans against the counter. "What if our son, Hub, was killed during the ALPHA attack? What if all I brought back was Data and an AI that acts and looks like Megaman? Our son, darling... Our son.. What if he's dead... I backed his Data up, true. But I don't know if a... a human soul CAN be backed up.." He looks down and runs his fingers through his hair. "I've been a programmer and developer for many years, love.. You know this. I've created and dismantled countless programs. Diagnosed and repaired thousands of Navis. But none of them operated or looked like Hub did. His programming.. His very being was unique beyond anything I have ever seen. I put all of my skills into designing and building a vessel to hold our son's soul. And I succeeded. But this time.. When I rebuilt Megaman, when I installed him into Lan's PET again, it just felt different. It felt like I was installing a base Navi. It just felt like a program..."

She puts down her towel and cups his face. "Honey.. You've been through a lot.. You nearly died when SciLab caught fire! Lan was turned into Data and fought ALPHA, with Megaman.. He nearly died.. You've been through a lot. Too much. Maybe it's just stress.."

He sighs and smiles softly at her. "Perhaps... Perhaps you're right. I could just be over thinking.."

She pulls him close, embracing him. He nuzzles against her and breathes in her flowery and familiar scent, closing his eyes. _"Perhaps..."_

… _..._


	4. Chapter 4 - The Nurse

Chapter 4.

A little help, Nurse?

"Hey, Megaman. What's a square root again?" Asks Lan as he lies on his bed, books open and papers strewn about.

"Don't you have a text book right there?" He pulls up a virtual copy and leafs through the pages. "Yeah, the definition is there in the glossary! Look it up yourself, lazy bones!"

"Aww c'mon Megaman... Don't be a jerk.." Says Lan, chewing on his pencil.

Megaman sighs and locates the entry in his cyber-book. "You're hopeless... Alright, a square root is the value of a number that.." He stops and groans, holding his head. "Agh..."

"Megaman?" Lan sits up in alarm. "Megaman, what's wrong? Talk to me, buddy!" He holds up his PET, staring through the screen.

"N-nothing.. Just a sudden.. pain I guess.." Responds Megaman.

"Are you sure? Run Diagnostics, just to be safe.." Lan gets up and scrounges around his desk, looking for something. "Ah-ha!" He holds up a battlechip with a cross on it. "Here, run this." He inserts the battlechip in. "DiagProg, battlechip in. Download!"

Megaman looks over his shoulder to see a nurse program materializing, along with a doctor's chair.

"Climb in please!" Chirps the female navi.

Megaman nods and sits, extending his buster-arm which shines and opens, revealing streaming data bits and various light particles flowing through him, as blood would through a human. She takes his arm and gently extends a finger. On command, the data begins to stream out and assembles itself in front of the nurse. She scans through it, pushing some away, looking through the information. "Well, I don't see anything weird here, Mr. Hikari."

"Would you please run the deeper Diagnostics?" Asks Lan.

"Sure thing!" She replies. "Alright Mr. Megaman, this might feel uncomfortable. So brace yourself!" She chirps brightly.

"Right..." Mumbles the blue navi. He grips the seat rests and tries to relax.

She leans over him and touches the crest on his chest with her index finger. The crest flashes once and begins to rotate, slowly at first, then faster and faster until it expands and opens, a bright light shines and Megaman's central programming twists and unwinds, expanding in front of them. She takes a strip and runs it through her fingers, reading it and nodding, then moves on the the next, and so on and so forth. This continues for an hour until she nods one final time before touching his crest again, the tendrils of information retracting into him and sealing itself once more. "I'm sorry, Mr. Hikari. But I cannot find anything out of the ordinary in Mr. Megaman's programming. Everything is normal here."

"Are you sure..?" He asks the nurse. "Anything at all?"

"There was just one thing, but nothing to be concerned about. See here?" She takes out a piece of cyber-paper and points to a line. "A single ping resonated with Megaman's programming. I couldn't pinpoint the source, I'm guessing it was just a rouge IP ping is all. They happen from time to time when an operator is trying to find his Navi manually. It's a little strange, I'll admit. But nothing to be concerned about." She chirps happily. "Is that all you require of me?" She asks.

"Yeah, thank you very much.." He bows his head respectfully.

The nurse navi smiles one last time, then proceeds to vanish back into the chip. Megaman gets up from the chair and turns to Lan. "See? Nothing to worry about.." He reassures Lan. Turning to the clock, he narrows his eyes. "Lan! It's way past your bed time! You should get some rest before your mom comes to bust you!"

Lan turns to the clock and sighs. "Yeah, you're right. I guess I should." He takes off his clothes and changes into his pjs. "Get some rest too, buddy. Good night, Megaman!" He throws himself onto the bed and wraps himself into the sheets, sighing comfortably.

"Good night, Lan!" Responds the blue bomber. He shuts off the viewing window from inside and stretches with a yawn. He pulls up a cyber-mirror and stares at himself. He truly was booted from pristine data. From his helmet to his boots, everything was as it should be. He turned his head to the side and runs his gloved fingers through what little spiky hair he has sticking from the back of his helmet. _"I seriously wonder what it was though..."_ He thought. Looking into the mirror, green eyes stared back; Green eyes, peach skin, a blue streamlined helmet with light diodes running down the center and two copies of his crest where his ears should be, were he human. His eyes trailed down his body, giving himself a good once-over. His body followed the same color pattern as his helmet; blue bodysuit with a white line running from his shoulder guards, yellow in color, down his side to his boots. He turns to look at his back, poking at the back module that serves as his backpack, also blue in color. He sighs and closes the cyber-mirror, letting it sink back into the floor. He looked normal. He felt normal. But was he truly normal? He knew well that he wasn't the original Megaman, his original incarnation had been deleted by ALPHA. But Lan was his brother. And he would not fail him. He pushed his doubts aside and went into stand-by mode, one final thought crossing his mind before the darkness of sleep consumed him. _"Everything will be okay..."_

…...


	5. Chapter 5 - Ghosts

Chapter 5.

Ghosts in the system

 _It's been a week since Chaud and the Officials took the computer that contained ALPHA to SciLab for analysis. Thus far, no progress has been made towards accessing the main drives without powering it up. Frustrations and tempers run high as they begin to face an inevitable choice: Keeping it shut down, or powering it back up and risk a possible security risk?_

"Try it again." Ordered Chaud.

"I'm sorry Mr. Blaze. But no matter what we have tried, the computer resists any Jack-in attempts. We've lost five Navis already... The security measures are too strong!" Exclaimed the young scientist.

"Hmph. Typical. You lab coats can't get anything done that requires actual work, can you? Don't answer that." Scorned the black and white haired teenager. "Protoman. Prepare to jack-in."

"I must really advise against that, sir!" Warned the scientist.

"Shut up. Protoman?"

"Yes, sir!" Responded the sword-wielding Navi.

Chaud approached the console and pointed his red PET at the sensor. "Jack-in. Protoman. Execute." The red Navi disappeared in a burst of information particles and was sent into machine.

"WARNING. WARNING. OFFICIAL NAVI HAS JACKED INTO THE SYSTEM. DELETE. DELETE. DELETE." Blared the alarms. Scores of viruses closed in on Protoman. Swordys, Mettaurs, Alpha-bugs, and Yurts all rushed the red Navi, which suddenly disappears in a puff of white smoke, reappearing on a small hill, 30 feet away. "Orders, sir?" Asks Protoman.

"Delete them all. Sword. Wide Sword. Long Sword. Battlechips in. Download."

The Navi retracts his arm blade and holds up both hands, a giant sword of pure white flaming energy shines between them. As the viruses close in on him, he grasps the blinding sword firmly. "LifeSword, program advance!" Yells the Navi. "Waiting on your command, sir!"

"Not yet..." Says Chaud. The viruses are twenty-five feet away. "Not yet.." Fifteen feet. "Not yet." Five feet. "Now. Side-step formation."

"Yes, sir!" The Navi barely avoids the Flame-Swordy's flaming sword thrust as he swings the shining sword at the oncoming horde. Time seems to freeze as the viruses are all struck, a thin white line appearing through each of their bodies. For five seconds nothing moves, then, suddenly, data begins to leak from their bodies and the bugs simultaneously explode. "Viruses temporarily eliminated, sir. More will spawn, however."

"That doesn't concern me at the moment. Disable the security measures." Replied Chaud.

"Sir." Nodded Protoman, and proceeded to dash to the central control system but suddenly stops short of the panel.

"What is it? Why have you stopped?" Asked the teen.

"Sir. We are being watched. Someone is in here. Orders?" Asked the navi.

"Stay on guard and carry out your assigned mission. Delete if necessary." Cautioned Chaud.

"Si-" "There is no need to fear me, Protoman..." Suddenly said a voice, cutting the red navi off before it could reply.

"Who are you? Identify yourself!" Demanded Chaud.

"It's me, Chaud..." replied the voice.

"Sir... You're not going to believe this.." Said the red Navi in astonishment, as the stranger suddenly appeared before them.

Chaud narrowed his eyes and zoomed in on the stranger who had been following them. "No..It's impossible.." The silhouette of the stranger matched that of 's. "E-Flare. Battlechip in. Download." Said Chaud as he hurriedly inserted the chip into his PET. The flare suddenly appeared in Protoman's hand, lighting up the area. Protoman backed away slightly before the sight before him.

It was Megaman.


	6. Chapter 6 - Reborn

Chapter 6.

Reborn.

" _Take off. Back to SciLab. Radio the demo-team to move that computer as soon as possible and to destroy this place."_

Those are the first words I heard... It felt as though I had been asleep for months... I crawled out of the remains. I could barely move. I looked down at my ripped and broken frame. My legs were gone, my right arm was missing, half of my torso was not there. I crawled, for what felt like hours and rested against a rock.

I saw a shiny fragment on the ground next to me. I reached for it and picked it up; I looked at the reflection and screamed. "My face... My face...! Oh God.. I...I.." I stuttered and sobbed. My face, or rather half of it, was completely consumed by bug fragments. My eyes were a flaming orange, and my body was no longer the blue that I knew. It was a jagged black and white pattern, zigzagging over what was left of me. I whimpered as I could see cables spilling out of my ruined lower half. "L-Lan...Lan please.. Jack me out! I'm hurt.. I'm hurt bad..! Lan! Lan!" I cried out. No response. "LAN!" I screamed. Nothing. I was alone. I raised my arm and pulled open the NaviCust program within my communicator. It was fried. I was a broken Navi. Unable to heal or input EX codes. Nothing. I started to panic, I couldn't breathe, tears streamed down my face from the hopelessness of it. I was a goner. I breathed and tried to calm myself.

"I'm alive. I'm alive. That's all that matters. I'm alive. I don't know how. But I am alive. I have to find a way to heal myself. What do I do.. C'mon Hub.. What to do.." I looked around and spotted a figure lying on the ground. With difficulty, I managed to drag myself to the figure. It was a downed Swordy virus. Data fizzed from it and it was vanishing, slowly. I turned it over so that its front was facing up towards me. It had a couple of holes in its armor that looked oddly familiar. I looked down at my torso and grabbed one of the cables that were sticking out of me; the end of the cable matched the hole pattern on the virus. _"Can I... Connect to this thing...? What will happen if I do..?"_ I weighed my options. Nothing could happen, I could possibly recover using the remaining data, or it could recover using MY data. I sighed "No choice.. Here goes nothing..!" I plugged the wire into the hole and instantly felt cold. I groaned and clutched my torso, and data slowly began to spill from the hole beneath me, forming new skin and recreating my lower half as the virus remains began to fade... into me. I was absorbing the virus. I groaned louder and pain radiated from my body, and I began to convulse. I couldn't control myself. I screamed. I writhed. I shook. Then... Nothing. The pain faded as the last bit of information fused into me. I blacked out.

I awoke a while later, and stretched my leg. I stopped. I moved my leg again. I looked down and saw that my torso was healed and that my right leg was reformed. My left leg was still missing below the thigh. I sat up, appreciating the fact I had a posterior again. "I can absorb viruses to heal myself... That's new.. Disturbing, but at least I have a way to heal..." I stood and hobbled around, or rather hopped around, on my new leg. It retained the same style I had before I.. I stopped. " _What happened? I remember fighting ALPHA. I remember winning. I remember being trapped... Lan.. I ejected Lan to save him! He must have made it... But where was he? Why didn't he wait for me..?"_ I shook my head. _"I can't afford to think about this now. I have to heal, fully. And then I have to find a way out of this dump. I need to get back home."_ I hopped and climbed my way up a hill so I could better view my surroundings.

Death. That's all I saw. Virus remains scattered all over the ground, as far as I could see. I twitched slightly at the thought of all the bodies around. _"I wouldn't wish this on anyone... Not even a virus..."_ I half climbed, half slid down the hill before tripping and colliding head first into a hard object. "OW!" I held my helmet and looked up, two dead eyes stared back. "Gah!" I scooted away as much as I could. I then realized what I had collided into. "Flash...Man..?" I sputtered. It was Flashman's body. Data seeped from various wounds on his body onto the ground below. His ElecOrbs were broken, his leg twisted violently out of place, his arms separated from his body and his jaw opened to an unnatural angle. _"Why is his body here... I thought I deleted him during the Browser Crash incident..."_ I moved closer and saw a small device attached to his side. I pulled it off and stared at it. It was rectangular in nature, with a small "W" emblazoned on it. I turned it over in my palm and noticed a small rotating switch. Upon closer inspection, I realized I could see myself holding the device through it, from above. I looked up and noticed the cyber-sky was a giant, rotating black spiral. _"It's... A teleportation device... But why?"_ I sat there, pondering for a moment. "Hm. Makes sense." I said to no one in particular. _"I never found remains after the Navis I would delete exploded. This device would activate and send their bodies here, so that Officials wouldn't be able to decompress and analyze their programing and see what they knew."_ I moved closer and flipped him over, and sure enough, he had holes that matched the cables sticking out of my unfinished leg. I took a deep breath, braced myself and plugged the cable into the hole on his chest. Again, I felt cold and the pain flared up in my body. I screamed in agony as I absorbed his data, rebuilding my body to fully operational status. Once again, I blacked out. When I awoke, I got up fully. My arms and legs were fully restored and I sighed in relief. I still felt weak, but at least I was mobile again. I checked myself, and noticed my boots and hands had taken on a blockier and rougher texture; cracked and made entirely of what looked like bugfrags. I sighed. It wasn't exactly what I wanted to look like, nor was it what I wanted to be, but for now it would have to do.

I took a step forward and stumbled slightly. _"Looks like I'm gonna have to re-train my legs to walk..."_ I chuckled to myself bitterly. I had to learn how to walk again, basically. Not the most appealing nor the most confidence boosting idea, but it had to be done. I took it slow, walking at a low rate. At least it was better than crawling, that's for sure. I opened my arm communicator again and checked my status. My stats were all wrong, my image was fizzing heavily, and it kept warning me that I was out of PET range. I grimaced at the reminder of being alone and was about to close the screen when something caught my eye. I opened it again and checked my current style. The name was composed entirely of symbols and numbers, but I could make out the words "BugStyle". _"BugStyle... Oddly adequate."_ I thought. I stared at the image that represented me. I saw that my image had something added to it. Some... Tendril looking things coming out of my backpack module. _"What in the..."_ I checked myself and saw that I truly did have cable tendrils, and that I could control them as an extension of my body! I shuddered uncomfortably at the sight of my new attachments. _"Ew... I have tentacles... Guess I'd become famous in Japatopia..!"_ I chuckled darkly at my own joke and kept moving. After about twenty minutes, I reached the area where the highest concentration of virus and Navi bodies could be found. I checked my HP status on my communicator screen and saw that my health was dangerously low. Oddly enough however, where my MAX HP limit would be, there was only a dashed line. _"So what... I can absorb as much energy as I want? That makes no sense..."_ I remembered my original limit, before being...digested... by ALPHA , was 970 hitpoints. I wanted to reach at least that. If I could surpass that, well then... So be it. I stared at the deactivated Mettaur before me, feeling a tinge of remorse for it. _"I used to delete these things like it was pancakes, and now I'm using them to heal myself. Hell... I was becoming like it. I was looking more and more like a virus now and less like a Navi. I could only hope that Dad could change me back like he did with Zero..."_ I shook my head and moved my tendrils towards the Mettaur, using one to flip it right-side up and inspecting it until I found the cable slot. I plugged in and began to absorb it, feeling that familiar cold and pain that would spread throughout my body. I was becoming accustomed to it and did not black out this time. I knelt and placed my hand on the spot where it used to be, and found myself uttering a small prayer, thanking it for its life energy and healing me. I checked my HP; it read 210. I stood and repeated this process with five other viruses, until my HP read 970. I then came across another body; a Navi's. I turned it over until I recognized him. Or what was left of him. "Beastman..." I muttered. I remembered him from the Yoka Zoo incident. I closed my eyes and ran through the memories in my head.

 _"Chisao! Chisaaaaaoooo!" Screamed Dex as his little brother was carried away by a condor. "Megaman, we have to help him!" Said Lan, alarm in his voice. "Of course!" I replied. "Jack me in to the console in front of the Panda exhibit, like the zookeeper said!" "Alright Megaman!" Said Lan excitedly. He never seemed to get tired of the action. I couldn't help but smile inwardly. Guess Lan's excitement was contagious. "Jack in! Megaman! Execute!" I remember when I finally reached Beastman. He didn't care that people got hurt. He didn't care that he was hurting animals. So I wouldn't care about deleting him._

I opened my eyes and stared at the ruined husk of the Navi at my feet. "At least now, you'll be of some use." I said out loud.


End file.
